parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Does Francisco Hilario Like?
Here are some things that Francisco Hilario loves best. Interests That He Likes Best *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Equastria Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog Games and Shows *Super Mario Bros. Games and Shows *Young Ones *Tourettes Guy *Pokemon *Digimon Other Interests That He Likes Best *Scooby Doo, Where Are You?! Games and Movies *Michael Jackson Music Videos *A Que Te Ries *Song of Pablo Escobar The Pattern of Evil *YMCA Village People *Dr. Candido Perez *The JBL & Cole Show *PULCINO PIO *WWE Smackdown TV Series *Rob Van Dem *Team Fortress Games *Inspector Gadget *Power Rangers *Spongebob Squarepants *MMD *Robot Chicken *G12 Checker Flag *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Movies *South Park *The Simpsons *Family Guy Other Interests That He Should Like Best *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Super Monkey Ball Adventure Games *Tickety Toc *The Aristocats (1970) *The 101 Dalmatians Trilogy and TV Series *Theodore Tugboat *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, and Pluto Cartoons *Dumbo (1941) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Lady and the Tramp Trilogy *Winnie the Pooh Movies and Shows *The American Tail Movie and Shows *Oliver and Company (1988) *Pound Puppies (1986) *All Dogs Go To Heaven Trilogy *The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2 *Robin Hood (1973) *The Tarzan Trilogy and the TV Series *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Jungle Book Trilogy *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers 2: Down Under (1990) *The Balto Trilogy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Peter Pan Trilogy *The Rock A Doodle Trilogy *Donkey Kong Games *Saludos Amigos (1943) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *The Aladdin Trilogy and TV Series *The Lion King Trilogy *The Secret of Nimh Trilogy *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *TUGS *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Goliath II (1960) *Beauty and the Beast Trilogy *Thumbelina (1994) *Pocahontas Trilogy *Kong Fu Panda Trilogy *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *The Cars Trilogy *Hercules and the TV Series (1997) *The Land Before Time Trilogy *Monsters Inc (2001) *Monsters University *The Jungle Cubs *The Cinderella Trilogy *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Trilogy *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Mulan Trilogy *Brave (2012) *The Shrek Trilogy *Inside Out (2015) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *The Lilo and Stitch Trilogy and TV Series *The Toy Story Trilogy and TV Series *The Cat In The Hat *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *Skyward Sword (Nintendo Wii) (2011) *Super Mario All Stars (Nintendo) (1993) *Donkey Kong Country (SNES) (1994) *Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) (1999) *Mario Party (Nintendo 64) (1998) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) (Nintendo Gamecube) *Crash Bandicoot (1996) (PlayStation 1) *Rayman 1 (1995) (PlayStation 1) *Metroid (1986) (Nintendo) *Metroid: Zero Mission (2004) (GameBoy Advance) *Spyro the Dragon 1 (1998) (PlayStation 1) *Ape Escape (1999) (PlayStation 1) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) *Rayman 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast and PlayStation 1) (2000) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) (1988) *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest (SNES) (1995) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (1999) *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (2001) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Nintendo Wii) (2008) *Tonic Trouble (PC) (1999) *Night Trap (Sega CD) (1992) *Supreme Warrior (Sega CD) (1994) *Civilization (DOS) (1991) *Ground Zero: Texas (Sega CD) (1993) *Surgical Strike (Sega CD) (1993) *After Burner II (Arcade) (1987) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Megadrive) (1991) *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 3) (2001) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo Wii U) (2014) *Sonic the Hedgehog: Before The Sequel (PC) *Banjo-Kazooie (Nintendo 64) (1998) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Genesis) (1992) *Super Mario Bros.(Super Nintendo) (1988) *Mario Kart 8 (2014) (Nintendo Wii U) *Luigi's Mansion (Nintendo Gamecube) (2001) *Kingdom Hearts Full Mix (PlayStation 3) (2013) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (Super Nintendo) (1988) *Sonic 3 and Knuckles (Sega Mega Drive) (1994) *Panzer Dragoon (Sega Saturn) (1995) *Toy Story (Sega Mega Drive) (1995) *Sly Raccoon (PlayStation 2) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Super Nintendo) (1988) *SegaSonic the Hedgehog (Arcade) (1993) *Spider Man (PlayStation) (2000) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (Steam) (2008) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Master System) (1992) *Jak 2: Renegade (PlayStation 3) (2003) *Strangehold (Xbox 360) (2007) *Freedom Planet (Steam) (2014) *Super Mario World (Super Nintendo) (1990) *Sonic CD (Sega CD) (1993) *No More Heroes (Nintendo Wii) (2007) *Yoshi's Woolly Bear (Nintendo Wii U) (2015) *Sonic ERaZor (Super Mega Drive) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (2013) *Streets of Rage (Sega Mega Drive) (1991) *Batman Arkham Asylum (Steam) (2009) *Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure (Gameboy Advance) (2004) *Super Mario Galaxy *Fallout 3 *Pokémon Snap! *Quantum Conundrum *Zelda: Link's Awakening DX *Glover *Rayman Origins *Limbo *Zelda: A Link to the Past *Super Mario 64 *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Play Yoshi's Island *Outland *Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Metroid Fusion *Banjo-Tooie *Zelda: Wind Waker *Super Mario Sunshine *Zelda: Twilight Princess *Zelda: TriForce Heroes *Fallout 4 *Yoshi's Woolly World (Co-op) *Super Mario Maker *Rare Replay *Left 4 Dead 2 Mod *Portal 2 Mod *Ori and the Blind Forest (Unfinished) *Fez *Shovel Knight *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *TY: The Tasmanian Tiger *Ratchet & Clank 2: Going Commando *Five Nights At Freddy's *Pokémon Y *Super Mario Kart *Mario Kart *Mario Kart Double Dash!! *Ratchet and Clank *Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes *Final Fantasy VII *Final Fantasy X *Final Fintasy IV *Final Fintasy X *Resident Evil *Cool Boaders 3 *Metal Gear Solid *Chrono *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (PlayStation 1) (1998) *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (PlayStation 2) (2001) *Guitar Hero: Metallica *Spyro the Dragon: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 2) (2000) *The Legend of Dragoon *Guitar Hero: World Tour *Super Mario 74 Category:Francisco Hilario